


Dutchman's Pipe Cactus

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: The Kamen Rider Fairy has returned Hanaya Taiga, but not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a flower I found while googling this pairing's Japanese ship name (檀花).

Thunder crashed overhead as a cold, damp body climbed into Kuroto's bed. It belonged to Hanaya Taiga, who had endured the wind and rain to exterminate a Bugster. He had not dried off the raindrops which soaked him to the skin, meaning he had came to Kuroto's apartment right after finishing his fight. 

Something was off. The night light in Kuroto's room illuminated the scrapes on the sides of Taiga's face. As Taiga laid on top of him, Kuroto rubbed his thumbs under both scrapes, each a dark red smear across Taiga's cheeks. It might get troublesome for Taiga tomorrow at work for it wouldn't look good for a doctor to have visible injuries. 

"Want to cover these up?" Kuroto asked as he continued to stroke Taiga's damp cheeks. 

"Whatever," Taiga said. 

He knocked away Kuroto's hands and pinned both of them to the bed. As Taiga bent down to kiss him, wet bangs brushing over Kuroto's forehead, Kuroto thought he could feel a cold wind in the room. It must be due to the reverberations of the rain lashing against his windows, rattling his senses on a subconscious level. 

Taiga separated his lips from Kuroto's and looked into his eyes. Taiga's gaze was hot, though his body was still cold. 

* * *

The thunderstorm marked the last time Kuroto had seen Taiga. With the stripping of Taiga's license due to his failure to save the game sickness patient, he had to surrender his Gashat and Gamer Driver, which were both duly returned by Director Kagami to Kuroto. Kuroto took them back with only a few words on how regrettable Dr. Hanaya's mistake was. 

His true opinion on the event was that it was regrettable, but not inevitable. He managed to move on from it soon enough, for he had other affairs to settle and his own plans to advance. Still, on nights when he wished he could hold Taiga, he did the next best thing and slept with the _Bang Bang Shooting_ Gashat; an item which had practically become an extension of Taiga. 

It was obviously impossible to hug the Gashat to sleep, and so Kuroto slept with it placed under his pillow. He did it to also amuse himself; now that Taiga wasn't around to amuse him. The amusing scenario of the Kamen Rider Fairy exchanging the Gashat with Taiga was the last thing on Kuroto's mind before he fell asleep. 

Hours before his body was accustomed to waking up, someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Taiga staring back at him. _Hanaya Taiga, in the flesh!_ How could a conveniently naked Taiga just conveniently appear in Kuroto's bed? Kuroto sat up and lifted his pillow, where sure enough, the Gashat was nowhere to be found. 

"Thank you, Kamen Rider Fairy," Kuroto said, hoping she could hear him; wherever she was. 

"Who are you talking about?" Taiga asked. 

"She who took your Gashat and brought you back," Kuroto replied. "That's what happened, right, Taiga?" 

"As if," Taiga scoffed. "And I'm not Taiga." 

He wrapped both hands around his neck as he pressed his thumb on the ever prominent Adam's apple there. His body instantly emanated a blue light and the sound of _Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Bang Bang Shooting!_ filled the room. 

Kuroto watched the blue light coming from within Taiga's body flash on and off before him. 

"Oh, so you're Gashat-kun," Kuroto said, voicing what he understood. "I'm going to call you 'Taiga' anyway." 

"Whatever" was Not!Taiga's Taiga-like response. 

As Kuroto kissed Taiga, he ran his hands over Taiga's body, caressing the smooth skin over the curves of Taiga's bones and stroking Taiga's cock to hardness. Taiga kissed as Taiga would, pressing harder against Kuroto's lips every time he nearly relaxed in Kuroto's arms. In one of the split second gap between Taiga's need to assert his dominance and his being tempted to just let himself be kissed, Kuroto slid his hand down Taiga's throat to press Taiga's 'on' switch.

The _Bang Bang Shooting_ transformation announcement echoed in the room once more, and Kuroto was pushed onto the bed. 

For teasing Taiga, Kuroto was brutally fucked into his mattress. He relished in each of Taiga's violent thrusts that brought him closer to the point of climax. Along with the sensation of Taiga thrusting into him, the weight of Taiga's body above him reminded Kuroto of their last time during the thunderstorm. 

"I love you, " Kuroto said. "Like I love the real Hanaya Taiga." 

His love was as fleeting as a sweet dream. Taiga thrusted all the way inside Kuroto as he came, shaking Kuroto to the core. 

* * *

Kuroto was hard and alone in his bed. He got out of bed to get himself off with his own hand in his bathroom, but that was only his first step in satisfying himself. 

After Kuroto collected his semen in a washbasin, he mixed it with some lube and used his ejaculating dildo to suck up the fluid. The sex toy would have to do when there were no real cocks within Kuroto's reach. He lay back down on his bed and fingered his hole open before inserting the fake cock into himself. 

As he moved the dildo in and out of himself, he imagined Taiga watching him in glee. Laughing over Kuroto ejaculating his own come back into himself. He'd opt for laughing and watching instead of replacing the dildo with his cock.

"I wish you'd get jealous of this dildo," Kuroto would say.

"You wish," Taiga would reply. 

It took a longer time for Kuroto to achieve his second orgasm. He squeezed his erection as he came, and reached his other hand between his legs to squeeze the base of the dildo. The pressure released the fluid into his ass, making him wet while the come from his second orgasm splattered across his chest. 

Kuroto eased the ejaculating dildo out of himself and placed it on his bedside table. His orgasms had not only settled his somewhat troubled mind, but also boosted his confidence in his masturbation techniques. He had effectively distracted himself from his own loneliness tonight, and would thus sleep well.

Checking under his pillow, Kuroto confirmed that the _Bang Bang Shooting_ Gashat was still there. He slept on it for the rest of the night after placing his pillow back. 


End file.
